Trail of the Angels
by Zi Kriany
Summary: "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kamu mainkan sebuah lagu untuk ayah?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk seruling bambuku. "E-eh? Enggak mau!" tolakku. Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui tentangku... Aku tidak suka memperlihatkan permainan serulingku ke ayahku.


Story by Zi Kriany

Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Main character, Hyuuga Hinata

**Trail of the Angels **

Disaat suara hujan yang menderu berkolaborasi dengan bunyi seruling bambuku, ayahku datang dengan menampakkan wajah cerianya, kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

"Ciee... Yang mau pergi ke China" godaku padanya. Ia pun tersenyum penuh arti, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar senang dengan kenyataan itu.

"kamu beneran gak mau ikut?" tanyanya dengan menaikkan satu alis. Ia kembali meyakinkanku agar aku ikut dengannya ke China, mengurusi masalah pekerjaannya di sana.

Aku tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Enggak, yah. Aku minggu ini masih ulangan. Aku ikut bulan depan aja, ya?"

Ayahku terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah muram seketika. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, aku ikut sedih.  
Sejurus kemudian, ayahku tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kamu mainkan sebuah lagu untuk ayah?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk seruling bambuku.

"E-eh?" Wajahku memerah menahan malu.

"e-enggak mau!" tolakku.

Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui tentangku...  
Aku tidak suka memperlihatkan permainan serulingku ke ayahku.  
Rasanya... ugh, entahlah!  
aku malu sekali. Bagaimana jika ia tidak menyukainya?  
Kemudian ia malu memiliki anak tak berkemampuan sepertiku?  
Aku tidak mau membuatnya semakin sedih setelah kepergian ibu yang sempat membuatnya terpuruk.

"Ayolah. Satu laguu aja..."

"enggak mau!"

"masa ayah gak boleh dengar?"

"enggak"

"Ayo, anak ayah yang manis"

"enggak!"

Aku pun beranjak dari tempatku, kemudian masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya. Aku tidak tahu apalagi rayuannya untuk membuatku bermain seruling di depannya. Yang penting aku bebas dari permintaannya.

Esoknya, aku bangun kesiangan. Aku cepat-cepat lari ke depan rumah, mencari mobil ayahku. Tapi ternyata ayahku sudah berangkat ke bandara. Aku bertanya pada salah satu pelayan di rumahku, kapan ayahku pergi. Ia menjawab kalau sudah dari tadi pagi. Aku yakin ayah sudah di pesawat dan sedang dalam penerbangan menuju China.

Sedih rasanya ketika ayah tidak pamit dulu denganku, walaupun sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal ataupun hanya meninggalkan sebuah memo yang ditempelkan di depan lemari pendingin.

Aku pun kembali ke kamar. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan lagi di rumah. Aku tidak punya teman untuk diajak bicara. Satu-satunya temanku adalah serulingku. Ya, serulingku.

Kuraih serulingku kemudian kumainkan lagu _Trail of the Angels_.Aku mainkan dengan penuh perasaan. Selain karena lagunya bagus, lagu ini punya kesan tersendiri. Disaat aku sedih, lagu ini bisa menjadi lagu yang sedih di antara semuanya. Disaat aku sedang letih, lagu ini bisa menjadi penyemangatku. Disaat aku sedang bahagia, lagu ini bisa terdengar menenangkan. Dan lagu inilah yang membuatku jatuh cinta dengan alat musik seruling bambu.

Aku mencoba belajar lewat mana pun, asalkan aku bisa memainkannya. Terutama untuk memainkan lagu _Trail of the Angels _ini. Kalau diingat-ingat, aku sudah bermain seruling selama 10 tahun. Yang kumainkan pun masih seruling bambu yang sangat tradisional ini. Padahal aku berharap memiliki seruling yang bagian tengahnya bisa diputar, agar suaranya bisa diubah ke tangga nada apa saja. Tapi... Sudahlah... Aku sudah cukup bersyukur memiliki seruling yang sangat sederhana ini.

Setelah aku lelah bermain seruling, aku pun mulai belajar, karena kebetulan guru lesku sudah tiba. Walau pun aku kesepian seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin melewati berbagai ilmu yang jumlahnya tidak terbatas itu. Aku suka mempelajari hal baru, apalagi dalam urusan biologi. Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa menjadi dokter. Menyembuhkan mereka yang sakit.

5 hari...  
12 hari...  
bahkan sampai 2 minggu terlewati, ayah tidak mengabari apa-apa. Aku sangat sedih sekaligus khawatir. Apakah ayah marah karena perlakuanku waktu itu? Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ayah... maafkan aku.

2 hari kemudian, aku mendapat _e-mail_ dari ayahku. Ia bilang kalau ia akan pulang besok. Senangnya bukan main!  
Tertulis di sana bahwa ayahku juga membelikanku seruling bambu baru beserta lampiran gambar seruling tersebut. Dan rupanya itu gambar seruling yang aku impikan dari dulu! Betapa senangnya!  
Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana senangku sekarang. Ternyata ayahku tidak marah padaku, dan lagi ayahku membelikanku seruling bambu!

Tapi jujur saja, aku merasa bersalah karena tidak memainkan sebuah lagu untuk ayahku waktu itu. Ayahku masih tetap ingin membelikanku seruling walaupun beliau tidak tahu bagaimana permainanku. Pokoknya aku berjanji akan memainkan sebuah lagu dengan seruling itu untuk ayahku! Kalau pakai seruling itu, mungkin suaranya bisa lebih bagus daripada suara-suara yang kumainkan selama ini, sehingga tidak membuat ayah malu mendengarnya.

Malam ini, aku tidur lebih awal. Begitu aku terbangun di pagi hari, berharap ayahku menyapaku hangat dengan candaannya. Ah, senangnya. Aku rindu sekali dengannya.

Karena terlalu senang, sampai-sampai aku mau menemani pelayanku untuk belanja di _supermarket_. Aku membantunya mencari bahan-bahan yang kami butuhkan. Ternyata belanja itu tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Lain kali, aku berniat untuk ikut pelayanku berbelanja lagi.

Saat perjalanan pulang, aku bercanda dengan pelayanku. Mulai tentang acara TV pagi hari yang aneh atau bahkan tentang pembawa berita yang salah bicara waktu itu. Benar-benar kejadian yang lucu. Aku sampai sulit berhenti tertawa.

Begitu pulang, aku melihat pelayanku yang lain sedang memegang gagang telepon. Dia terlihat syok mendengar lawan bicaranya. Aku jadi heran, apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sejurus kemudian, ia menutup teleponnya. Ia seperti gelagapan dan salah tingkah melihat aku ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku padanya.

Dengan helaan nafas berat sebagai pembuka penjelasannya, ia pun menceritakan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan orang asing tadi. Hal itu membuatku tak kalah syoknya dengan pelayan itu. Aku terhuyung ke belakang menabrak meja. Aku terbelalak, kemudian menutup mulutku. Perlahan air mata mulai turun, tidak sanggup kubendung lagi. Sudah pecah... Hati ini hancur. Rasa sakit yang sama seperti mendengar kabar kematian ibuku.

Paginya, semua penjuru rumahku ramai. Dipadati oleh semua kerabat dan saudara yang melayat. Melihat ayahku terbaring lemah, dengan kain putih menutupinya, ini seperti _deja vu._  
Ya Tuhan, dadaku sesak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selain menangis. Aku tahu bahwa menangis itu tidak ada artinya. Aku tahu berteriak pun aku tidak akan bisa membangunkan ayahku dari tidur panjangnya. Aku tahu...

Tapi ini sakit. Luka yang dulu belum sepenuhnya hilang, kini mendapat luka yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Satu-satunya harapanku telah hilang... Satu-satunya penyemangat utamaku telah hilang... Satu-satunya orang yang sepenuhnya peduli denganku telah hilang. Semuanya hilang.

Hilang...

***

Malamnya, seseorang datang ke rumahku. Mungkin dia salah satu karyawan ayahku yang ada di China. Ia menemuiku yang sedang menangis di dalam kamar, kemudian memberikan seruling bambu yang ayah belikan kemarin. Aku terdiam, menatap hampa seruling itu. Ia pun pamit pergi, dan kembali meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar ini.

Aku masih menyentuh seruling itu. Aku masih menatap seruling itu nanar, dan kemudian air mataku menetes ke permukaan seruling. Aku menangis lagi ketika mengingat aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan terakhir ayahku untuk memainkan seruling di hadapannya. Aku sangat merasa bersalah. Apa hal yang bisa kutebus, ayah? Bahkan di saat terakhirmu, aku tidak ada di sampingmu.

Aku beranjak menuju altar. Duduk di depan foto ayahku yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, dengan dihiasi lilin di kedua sisinya. Andai saat ini aku bisa tersenyum sebahagia itu. Melihatmu tenang di alam sana, aku tetap merasa sedih. Menjadi penyesalan terbesar tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, yah.

Kuraih serulingku. Pelan-pelan aku memposisikan tanganku, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Ayah, lihat aku bermain, ya!" ucapku dengan nada bergetar.

Dengan penuh perasaan, aku memainkan lagu andalanku. _Trail of the Angels._  
Aku tumpahkan semuanya. Aku curahkan ke dalam permainanku. Berharap suara yang kuhasilkan bisa menggetarkan hati semua orang, terutama ayahku. Aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk ayahku. Aku ingin menampilkan permainan terbaikku padanya. Ayah... aku harap kau suka. Aku sayang padamu, yah. Aku akan bermain seruling untukmu... Setiap hari. Kapanpun kau mau, aku bersedia, yah.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

Yo!

^^ Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Jika ada unek-unek, typos atau kritikan, silahkan tulis di review, ya. Zi akan menerimanya dengan senang.


End file.
